Lights Out Vegas
Lights Out Vegas |datefrom = July 18, 2013 |dateto = July 31, 2013 }}Limited Time Mission Event available from July 18, 2013 to July 31, 2013. There are a total of 6 missions in this event. No explosion could destroy the evidence and it came back with a vengeance. Listen closely, `cause I'm only gonna say this once - Vegas will finally sleep. Go there soon, do what you have to and get the hell out. I'm holding back my operations just for you, though history is being made as we speak. Your time is limited, so start now! At the culmination of the event Las Vegas is over-run by deadly virus. As an extra during this event, the Glitterati ( ) also drops from Jobs and Fights (with a limit of 10/day). There is also a 5x Job Mastery bonus if you have not completed Italy yet. Note: Number of repetitions (fights/jobs/etc) required for each task in this event vary depending on each players profile. Fixed time tasks (such as property crafting) are the same for all players. All missions unlock in the order displayed unless otherwise indicated. A Curious Case I'm onto something here in Vegas. It could be something big, I just don't know how big. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack and I just don't have the time. - Victor Alves From what my men say, whatever it is, it has come to haunt Vegas in a big way. - Victor Alves #Job: Steal A Valet's Uniform (65x). #Collect from your Hotel 2 times. #Acquire 15 weapons. #Rob 50 Restaurants in Las Vegas. |10=2}} }} Burn After Reading It's about Jimmy Vegas' dealings? Yes, it should be about a genetic code for a deadly virus I heard some rumors about. - Victor Alves Looks like no explosive could destroy this piece of evidence. Take a look at what the half-burned file says. It should give you a lead. - Victor Alves #Declare a War 2 times. #Acquire 15 vehicles. #Win 60 fights in Las Vegas. |9=2}} }} Blood On His Hands So, now you know you are after a chip in Vegas' possession, a disease in itself. How else does a crime lord gain so much wealth in such short time single-handedly? - Victor Alves With this evidence, I don't mind Vegas' blood staining my hands, in fact, I'd gladly wash my hands in it. - Victor Alves #Deal 5500 damage in Shootout Arena. #Ice 50 opponents in Las Vegas. #Ask for 3 Bombshells from mafia. |10=2}} }} Dish Out Revenge Vegas is a dangerous man, yes even if he just talks. But you need to retrieve the chip or destroy it. Smooth talk him into giving it to you first. - Victor Alves He refused? I'm not surprised! Vegas is like a dog with his bone, all you can do is get bitten trying to steal it from him. - Victor Alves #Declare a War 3 times. #Clear 2 Robbing boards. #Win 23 fights in Las Vegas. |9=2}} }} Posse Power Looks like we need some fire power on this mission. Get your best men and go get Vegas. It's do-or-die time, for him of course. - Victor Alves This is a matter of national security. Times are really the toughest when even gangsters are looking out for others more than himself. - Victor Alves #Collect from your Poker Room 3 times. #Loot 25 Bombshells from Job: Buy Off A Crooked Border Agent in Las Vegas. #Fight 113 opponents in Las Vegas. #Ask for 8 Bombshells from mafia. |9=3}} Lights Out Vegas saw you coming back and has release the virus upon the city! When push comes to shove, there are a few like Vegas who will never bend. So don't take too long. Waste him if you have to. - Victor Alves You've rid the city of Vegas, now get the hell out of here before the virus gets to you. I will take care of Vegas' mafia. - Victor Alves #Job: Arrange A Cartel Sale (65x). #Ice 38 opponents in Las Vegas. #Rob 38 times in Las Vegas. #Ask for 12 Bombshells from mafia. |10=3}} Category:Limited Time Missions Category:Lights Out Vegas